


Our Song

by marvelaf



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: A look into Peter and Johnny's relationship through the lens of Taylor Swift's song 'Our Song'
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first ever SpideyTorch fic! I've been reading them forever, and I finally decided to write one! Hope you enjoy! This is based on the song 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift.

Johnny had decided today was the perfect day for a drive, it’s sunny and warm. Peter didn’t get it. They’re the Human Torch and Spider-Man, how’s driving supposed to give a thrill to either of them. Ten minutes in, Peter’s proven wrong. 

Music softly plays from the radio, and the wind from the rolled down windows mussed Peter’s hair. Johnny’s presence is enough to warm Peter from the inside out, but the sun rays shining down on him only added to the experience. 

“So, Jonah calls me into his office and starts yelling about some dumb thing Spider-Man did, and Betty is yelling at him to calm down because his blood pressure’s through the roof and then they’re both just yelling at each other about nothing, so I left,” Peter laughs. Johnny cracks a bright smile and moves one hand from the steering wheel to Peter’s thigh. It’s warm, as always, and the familiar movement of Johnny’s thumb on Peter’s skin is comfortable. The late afternoon sun makes its way through the open window and lights Johnny’s face up. 

“And remind me again why you don’t quit? I mean taking pictures of yourself and selling them? Kinda narcissistic,” Johnny smirks. 

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you?” Peter teases.

“Photoshoots are not the same thing as you!” Johnny yells out, taking his hand off Peter to push his shoulder. Peter pretends it did something and lets his body move. 

“Whatever you say, flame brain.” 

Police sirens sound off in the distance and Peter and Johnny share a knowing look. Soon, the car is parked and Peter’s crawling over the center console into the backseat with his backpack. If Johnny notices the amazing view of Peter’s ass, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Go, I’ll be there in a minute,” Peter mutters, quickly shedding himself of his clothes. Johnny raises an inquisitive brow. 

“What if I want a ticket to this show?” Johnny chuckles, his eyes roaming the wide expanse of his boyfriend's chest. Peter’s response is a ratty old shoe being thrown at Johnny’s head. “Alright, I’m going! Kiss?” 

“You’re a child,” Peter snorts, pressing his lips against Johnnys for a moment before pulling away and continuing to pull the spandex over his body. 

“You love it!” Johnny yells before slamming the car door shut and igniting himself. Peter shakes his head with laughter, watching as Johnny flies away.

“Yeah, I do,” he mutters to no one but himself. 

* * *

Aunt May has a long budget meeting on the first Friday night of every month. Peter’s pretty sure it’s an excuse to get together with her friends from work, but he didn’t mind much because that usually meant Johnny spends the first Friday night of every month at his house. They usually would order a pizza or Chinese and veg out on the living room couch and watch a movie, and if they made out the whole time, no one would know but them. Tonight would have been Peter’s choice because Johnny got to pick last month. They usually fall asleep in Peter’s bed together, wrapped in each other until morning when May would wake them with a smile and tell Johnny that Sue must be worried sick (she’s not). 

Usually. 

Not tonight though. Peter and Johnny are fighting. Johnny only suggests that maybe Peter takes a break from Spider-Man and suddenly he’s the bad guy. 

“You told me you were stressed!” Johnny yells. Peter rolls his eyes.

“I can’t complain to my boyfriend without getting my whole life criticized?” 

“I was just trying to offer a solution!” 

Peter scoffs loudly. “A solution? Quitting Spider-Man is a solution? You’re insane! I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if I did that! I have a responsibility to help and protect New York! God, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I quit, Johnny!” 

“I get it, Pete. Really, I do, but it’s not fair to you, that you’re under all this stress. I’m worried about you,” Johnny says, lowering his voice. Peter was basically frantic at this point, pacing back and forth and periodically pulling on his brown locks. 

“Nothing’s fair, Johnny! You think I wanted all this, that I went out letting spiders bite me trying to get these powers!” 

“Of course not,” Johnny mutters under his breath. 

“But now I have these powers, and that’s something I have to live with, something I can’t live without anymore. He’s a part of me, Johnny! How would you like it if I told you to stop being Human Torch?” Peter practically sneers. 

“Well, technically, I can’t. It’s government-sanctioned and unless I want years of pap-” 

“So that’s what it's about?” Peter says, voice low and angry. “You know damn well why I can’t do that Johnny.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Johnny shouts suddenly, flinging himself off the couch and towards Peter. 

“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like!” Neither of them says anything, and for a moment, the only thing to be heard is Peter’s deep, ragged breathing. “I can’t do this right now,” Peter murmurs, turning his back and walking up the stairs to his room, Johnny hot on his heels. 

“You’re really gonna leave. Now?” Johnny asks, flabbergasted as Peter pulls on his classic spandex suit. He pauses for a moment and looks at the blond boy standing in his doorway. Johnny’s sullen face is almost enough to keep Peter from swinging out the window. 

Almost. 

“I just- I have to get some fresh air,” his voice is softer now then it was downstairs. All the words they want to say, stuck in their throats. What comes out instead only hurts more. 

“I won’t be here when you get back,” Johnny says. Peter only nods solemnly before stepping out through his window and slamming it shut. Johnny watches as Peter swings away and if a tear or twenty slip from his eyes, that’s only for him to know. 

* * *

The Baxter Building is silent when Johnny gets back. His puffy, red eyes think they’re in the clear until he hears Sue in the kitchen. 

“Johnny? That you?” She calls out. Busted

“Yeah, it’s me,” Johnny calls back. Sue takes one look at Johnny’s face and opens her arms for a hug. The younger boy is almost embarrassed at how fast he runs into them. 

“What happened?” Sue whispers, running her hand through Johnny’s hair. He lets out a loud sigh, followed by a sniffle.

“Peter and I got into a fight.”

“I see,” Sue mutters, releasing Johnny, her eyes urging him to explain. 

“I told him maybe taking a break from Spider-Man would be a good idea, because he’s so stressed and he took it as me wanted him to unmask or something. I don’t know, it all spiraled out of control and then he left,” Johnny rushes out. 

“Sounds like it’s just a misunderstanding. Call him in the morning, once you’ve both calmed down and just explain,” Sue says, her voice calm and soothing. Johnny nods before going to his room and shutting the door. 

Hours later, while Johnny lays in bed, unable to sleep, he hears a soft tapping on his window. The spider insignia that adorns Peter’s chest is the only thing he can see. 

“I can’t quit.” Words unspoken float through the room, but Johnny knows now what Peter’s saying.

“I know.” 

Peter strips himself of his suit, leaving it in a pile on the floor and crawls into Johnny’s (always) warm bed. The cover’s lifted for Peter as he fit himself into the puzzle piece that is Johnny’s body.

“Beat up a lot of baddies?” Johnny asks as Peter burrows his head further into Johnny’s chest. 

“No, I went to see Uncle Ben.” 

“Oh,” Johnny sighs. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, Pete. I never meant to-” 

“I know, it’s okay. I know Spider-Man is hard to deal with and stresses me out, but I’d be worse off if I wasn’t swinging around.”

“Love you, webhead.” A light kiss is pressed to Peter’s forehead. 

“Love you too, matchstick.” Peter retaliates by pressing a kiss to the side of Johnny’s neck. 

* * *

“Honestly, I love him and all, but he annoys the hell out of me,” Johnny groans into his phone, flopping his body down on his bed. 

“That reminds me of someone I know,” Peter whispers, and Johnny can basically hear the smirk on his lips. 

“Watch it, Spidey,” Johnny laughs. 

“Whatever you say. But seriously Ben probably feels the same way about you,” Peter whispers again. 

“Why’re you whispering Pete? Hiding me from your husband?” Johnny jokes.

“More like Aunt May. She’s sleeping,” Peter whispers yet again, and Johnny can hear the rustle of the sheet under Peter. 

“Alright, I’ll let you go. We still on for hotdogs tomorrow?” 

“Yeah of course. It’s your turn to buy though, I’ll meet you at our spot,” Peter mumbles. Johnny can picture Peter resting his head on the pillow and curling up. 

“Okay, see you there, good night.” 

“Night hottie,” Peter giggles softly before the line cuts off. Johnny huffs a laugh, smiling at his screen for a moment before getting ready for bed himself. 

* * *

One gag gift from Ben, that rocky asshole, buried in the depths of Johnny’s drawers, has had Peter on the floor for two full minutes. 

“It’s not that funny, honestly,” Johnny pouts, arms crossed as Peter holds out the boxers. Boxers covered with little Spider-Man faces. Okay, maybe it was a little funny. 

“Johnny,” Peter inhales deeply before continuing, “please put them on.” Johnny lets out a scandalized gasp.

“Never!” He laughs, backing away as Peter begins to chase him around the room, holding the terrible boxers in his hand. Once Peter finally gets Johnny pinned on the bed, the boxers seem to be the least of his concerns. 

“If you wanted me in your pants, all you had to do was ask,” Peter mutters, his lips dangerously close to Johnny’s waiting mouth. The pinned boy closes his eyes, awaiting Peters's lips, but is met with hands running up and down his sides. 

“Peter!” Johnny shrieks as he continues his assault on Johnny’s most ticklish spots. Peter’s laugh, mixed with Johnny’s plays like a soundtrack to the moment, beautiful and captivating. If Johnny could keep Peter laughing like this forever, he’d play jester until the end of time. Anything to keep his melody playing.

* * *

“I had fun,” Peter says, standing outside the front door to his house. Johnny stood before him, their fingers playing with each other. 

“So did I, really,” Johnny says, watching as a blush runs up Peter’s neck, onto his cheeks. He wants to kiss him, so bad. But Peter’s ducked head won’t allow it. Placing a hand on the side of Peter’s face, the boy raises his eyes to meet Johnnys. He leans in, they both do, but the front door opens, and Peter’s uncle stands behind the screen. 

“Hey, Pete. Jerry, was it?” Ben says, smile wide on his face. Johnny immediately drops his hand to his side. 

“Uncle Ben,” Peter whines.

“Uh, Johnny, sir. Johnny Storm,” the boy stutters out. Ben raises his brows slightly, staring Johnny up and down. 

“Ben! Leave the boys alone!” Peter’s aunt calls out. 

“But-” Ben starts, but snaps his mouth shut when he sees the look on his wives face. Ben slowly backs away from the door, leaving it open. 

“Goodnight Peter,” Johnny smiles awkwardly, very aware of the open door. 

“Goodnight,” Peter says, pulling Johnny in for a hug. It was short, broken apart by the clatter of pots and pans inside, followed by the quiet scolding of Ben. Peter groans lightly, a smile placed on his lips.

“Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for, I’ll see you?” Johnny asks, hopeful. Peter nods.

“Definitely.”

* * *

Peter’s head was pounding, as it should be after the multiple brick walls it had been put through. A shower, a quick text to Johnny and his bed are the only things he needs. A bouquet of roses is the last thing Peter expected to find on his bed. The note reads:

_ To Peter, _

_ Just cause I love you. _

_ I love the way you go on drives with me, even though you like swinging more. _

_ I love the way that I know you love me, even when we fight. _

_ I love the way you talk really softly at night so you don’t wake May. _

_ I love the way you laugh, even if it’s at me. _

_ I love the way you knew I should have kissed you, even if you never let me forget. _

_ Most of all I love the way I can’t stop loving you, not even for a second.  _

_ -Johnny (Flamebrain, Matchstick, Torch, Yours)  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [marvel-af](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-af)


End file.
